The present disclosure relates generally to the field of terrain estimation. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the field of terrain elevation estimation in an aircraft.
Conventionally, pilots use terrain warning systems such as terrain awareness and warning systems (TAWS), ground proximity warning systems (GPWS), and enhanced GPWS (EGPWS). Terrain warning systems have been designed to provide critical information to pilots and flight crews to reduce aviation accidents related to controlled flight into terrain. Certain conventional terrain awareness systems and methods sense terrain height using a radar, such as a radar-based TAS (RTAS). Accurately sensing terrain elevation using radar can be particularly difficult. For example, vertical swept radar solutions suffer from beam shape effects and contamination from weather returns. Contamination from weather returns is particularly problematic during period of moderate to heavy precipitation.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for a more accurate terrain elevation estimation. There is also a need for a system and method to more accurately estimate terrain elevation during precipitation. Further, there is a need for a more accurate radar-based terrain sensor. Further still, there is a need for a low cost radar-based terrain sensor that does not require additional hardware. Yet further, there is a need for a terrain sensor that is less susceptible to noise issues and beam shape effects.